Vois sur ton chemin
by Elissia
Summary: Cette fic est anciennement"La transformation d'Hermione". Hermione en a marre d'être la "copine" de service. Elle va changer, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à certaines personnes. Mais tout va mal, décidément trop mal... chap 3 posté!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE I  
  
Hermione repensait à ce que Malefoy lui avait dit l'année précédente, en 5° année : « - Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang De Bourbe !! Qui se croit la meilleure alors qu'elle ne sait même pas s'habiller !! »  
Même si cela venait de Malefoy, cela l'avait profondément blessé. Elle avait réalisé qu'aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais invité à sortir ni même lui avait fait un compliment hormis ceux pour son intelligence.  
Celle-ci avait ressassé ça pendant toutes les vacances d'été, et, au moment d'aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires, se décida à renouveler sa garde-robe et à ajouter quelques petits plus.  
  
Hermione n'était pas allée sur le chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Harry et Ron comme à son habitude, mais seule, pour qu'elle puisse effectuer sa « transformation » tranquille.  
Elle acheta des sous-vêtements plus affriolants ainsi que des robes et des jupes s'arrêtant au milieu de ses cuisses et des tops et chemisiers moulants. Même son uniforme était devenu sexy. Elle acheta du maquillage et un shampoing magique qui rendrait sa longue chevelure domptable.  
Elle entra dans l'établissement « Le Chaudron Baveur », salua Tom, le barman, d'un geste de la main, et alla dans les toilettes. Elle se changea rapidement, se mit un peu de maquillage, lissa ses cheveux mais les laissa ébouriffés pour avoir l'air rebelle.  
Comme cela, Hermione était d'une beauté surprenante, dévastatrice même. En un instant, elle était passée du statut d'enfant sage à celui de femme rebelle (et de toute beauté).  
  
Hermione sortit du pub et se dirigea vers la boutique « Fleury et Botts ». Elle avait choisi tous ses bouquins pour l'année entière et allait se faufiler pour aller à la caisse payer ses achats lorsqu'elle vit un beau et grand jeune homme de son âge, bien bâtît, le regard acier et les cheveux de couleur platine. Ce ne pouvait être que Malefoy, elle le savait. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager du coin de l'œil.  
« Ce qu'il a changé !! Avant, il était plus frêle que musclé et toujours plus petit que moi. Et là, son corps a complètement changé » se dit Hermione regrettant de penser comme ça de Malefoy.  
  
Malefoy aussi l'avait remarqué, l'avait dénudé du regard. Il se disait qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était devenue éblouissante, désirable même. Sa chemise blanche entrouverte laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge, sa jupe noire s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, son mascara et son eye-liner rendant son regard envoûtant, la rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux de Drago Malefoy. Il se disait qu'elle était belle et séduisante et que, pour une fois, il aurait aimé être son petit ami.  
  
Malefoy alla se mettre dans la file d'attente tandis qu'Hermione repartait. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et chacun eut un frisson. Ils avaient l'impression que la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle ils s'étaient touchés avait duré une éternité. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées un quart de seconde et tout était redevenu comme avant, aussi simple et matériel que le monde réel. Monde qu'ils avaient quittés ensemble une fraction de seconde. 


	2. 2 Le Poudlard express

Slt !!!! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ce nouveau chapitre mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Grâce à Hanna2mars et à Lorelaï Yui (bientôt Maxwell), j'y suis arrivée. Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est pas super. Je tiens aussi à dire que vos review m'ont fait super plaisir et que je suis très contente de savoir que des lecteurs tel que vous aimez ma fic. Maintenant, place aux réponses des review et au chapitre 2.  
  
Neo303 : Merci pour ton compliment et voilà la suite !! Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que tt le monde ne pouvait pas me reviewer. J'ai trouvé comment faire et j'ai rectifié le tir.  
  
Slydawn : Je suis contente que mon début te plaise et j'espère que ce sera de même pour les autres chapitres. Ta hâte va s'arrêter car voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
  
Gody : c'est gentil, je te remercie.  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Le Poudlard Express allait se mettre en marche et Hermione n'avait pas encore vu ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s'inquiétait, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. C'était Drago Malefoy.  
« Viens, ya une réunion des Préfets en Chef, c'est-à-dire toi et moi si tu ne le sais pas encore, avec Mc Gonagall.  
J'arrive. » répondit-elle.  
Elle se leva et, comme Malefoy avait fait preuve de courtoisie pour la première fois de sa vie, sortit du compartiment la première.  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'avant du train mais Malefoy faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises car il regardait le plus souvent le bas du dos d'Hermione. Celle-ci portait un pantalon bleu délavé à patte d'éléphant qui moulait ses jambes parfaites, un t-shirt noir s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du nombril qui moulait ses formes généreuses. Ils entrèrent dans le premier compartiment, celui réservé aux préfets en chef. Le professeur de métamorphose les attendait. Elle les pria de s'asseoir.  
« Bonjour à tous les deux. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la responsabilité qui pèse sur vous en tant que préfets en chef. Aussi, je vous demanderais de laisser vos querelles enfantines de côté et d'être raisonnable. »  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall les regarda tous deux avec insistance, puis, jugeant qu'ils avaient acceptés le « contrat », leur dit :  
« Bien, pour prouver votre bonne foi, serrez-vous la main. »  
A contre cœur, ils se serrèrent la main, mais, s'écrasant les doigts mutuellement, ils en ressortirent avec un grand mal à la main.  
« Encore deux choses, dit le Mc Gonagall, premièrement, vous ne resterez pas dans la salle commune de vos maisons respectives. Cette année, le directeur Albus Dumbledore et moi-même avons pris la décision de mettre tous les préfets, ainsi que les préfets en chef, dans une même salle commune. Avec vous, il y aura quatre cinquième année, chacun d'une maison différente.  
Les préfets ont leur compartiment et vous, vous avez celui-ci. Je vous recommande fortement de faire des rondes, et faîtes attention car tout écart de conduite d'un élève aura une répercussion sur vous. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?  
Oui, professeur, répondit Hermione qui avait l'impression qu'on doutait de ses capacités en tant que préfète en chef.  
Oui. » répondit Malefoy mollement.  
La porte du compartiment se referma derrière la directrice adjointe et Drago reprit de plus belle :  
« Ca ne suffisait pas que je sois préfet en chef avec toi !! Il faut en plus que je partage la salle commune avec toi et les préfets. Et maintenant, la cerise sur le gâteau, il faut qu'on soit dans le même compartiment durant toute la durée du trajet !! Mais pincez-moi, je suis en plein cauchemar !! finit-il par dire en hurlant du début jusqu'à la fin  
Calme toi ! T'as entendu Mc Gonagall nous dire qu'il fallait faire des rondes. On se verrat pratiquement jamais ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais commencer !! » dit Hermione, sentent sa colère monter.  
Elle partit, faisant claquer la porte du compartiment. Elle laissa là un Drago Malefoy étonné par la fureur de la plus calme des élèves. Il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait seulement fait son cinéma pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de la désorientation qui se lisait sur son visage. Une désorientation due aux sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait pour Hermione Granger en cet instant.  
De son côté, Hermione ruminait ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Cela n'avait- il pas suffit de changer totalement d'apparence ? La trouvait-il donc si détestable pour qu'il continu à l'insulter et à la regarder avec des yeux remplis de haine ? Elle commençait à croire que même en faisant tous les efforts possibles et imaginables, elle n'arriverait pas à lui plaire. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle lui plaire ? Autant de questions sans réponses.  
  
Hermione faisait tous les compartiments un à un pour vérifier que tout se passait bien et pour répondre aux questions des élèves de première année, terrorisés. Vers le milieu du train, dans le compartiment dans lequel elle s'était assise quelques instants plus tôt, avant que Malefoy vienne la voir, elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron, Ginny, Neville, Parvati et Lavande. Elle leur sourit et les étreignit chacun à leur tour. Tous la regardaient étrangement. Ne comprenant pas, elle leur jetait des regards interrogateurs. Après quelques instants, Ron se décida à parler :  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta garde robe ? Enfin, je veux dire ça change quoi, dit-il, rougissant de plus belle.  
Ho ! Ce n'est rien. J'ai eu envie de changer, de m'habiller mieux. J'en avais marre des trucs d'enfants que je mettais, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Enfin, il voulait pas dire que ça t'allais pas, juste que ça changeait, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre.  
Moi, je trouve qu'elle est magnifique comme ça. Ca lui va comme un gant et en plus c'est à la mode. Non franchement, ya rien à redire. » conclut Ginny, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil les remarques de son frère et de Harry. Parvati et Lavande hochèrent la tête, étant d'accord avec Ginny. Neville n'avait rien dit, n'osant même pas regarder Hermione en face.  
« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai des rondes à faire moi. Je vous laisse, à plus tard. De toute façon, on est bientôt arrivé, leur dit la nouvelle préfète en chef.  
A plus tard ! » dirent-ils en cœur.  
  
Hermione revint au compartiment des préfets en chef pour changer de tenue. Malefoy partit pour faire son tour et elle pu se changer tranquillement.  
Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré au Lard, où Hagrid, le garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, attendait les premières années. Hermione, Harry et Ron le saluèrent et partirent prendre possession d'une calèche.  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ou pas ? Envoyez-moi des review bonne ou mauvaises et surtout faîtes moi part de vos commentaires. Et un sondage si ça ne vous dérange pas : vous préférez les chapitres long ou fractionnés en plusieurs petites parties ? C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Kissu !!  
Elissia.  
  
Loreilaï Yui bientôt Maxwell : Je suis chargeait du béta-lectage alors pour les fautes prenez vous en a moi. L'avantage est d'avoir les chapitres en avant première J'espère que ça vous a plus, par ce que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se décourage, sinon c'est moi qui en ferait les frais ° 


	3. 3 Une rentrée à Poudlard

Kikoo !!!!! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire même s'ils ne me laissent pas review. Enfin ça me fait très plaisir tout ce que vous me dites avec les review !! C'est vraiment très gentil et ça me touche beaucoup (chtite larme a l'œil) !! Moi qui croyais que ça n'allait intéresser personne, j'ai été agréablement surprise. Je suis désolée pour le retard de la suite mais c'est-à-dire que j'ai flemmardé parce que je lisais d'autres fics et que j'ai fait une pyjama party mais bon c'est pas intéressant que je vous raconte pourquoi je suis en retard. Veuillez m'en excuser. Mais place aux réponses des review et au troisième chapitre !!  
  
Slydawn : je suis très contente que le chapitre 2 t'ait autant plu que le premier. J'essayerais de faire des plus long chapitre avec de la régularité et pas trop de temps entre. Et si vous trouvez le temps long, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyé des review pour m'engueuler. Ca m'a beaucoup touché que tu dises que j'écrivais bien et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante car c'est grâce à des gens comme toi qu'un jour je finirais peut-être cette fic. En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.  
  
Lilouthepheonix : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes « La transformation d'Hermione » et comme tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas très patiente, ce que je ne te reproche pas vu que je suis la même, je m'excuse parce que j'ai fait tarder ce troisième chapitre. J'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus longs, promit !!!  
  
Jade () : Merci de m'encourager comme ça et je te jures que je continuerais tant que j'aurais des review même une seule. Pour les chapitres, j'essayerais de les faire bien mais si cela ne te convient pas, tu m'envois une review pour me le dire et je retravaille le chapitre. Pas de problème. Et pour le volume des chapitres, ceux qui ont répondu au sondage m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient des chapitres plus longs avec pas beaucoup d'intervalle. C'est que vous allez me donner du travail !!!! Non je rigole, on est en vacances !!!  
  
Hanna2mars : la voilà !!!! Et merci pour ton enthousiasme !!  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas que ce soit le monde ou les personnages. Sauf s'il advenait que j'invente des personnages. Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient entièrement et je ne compte en aucun cas faire de l'argent dessus. (Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour commencer un disclaimer mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.)  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis une heure ou deux, que les étoiles pullulaient déjà dans le ciel, cachées quelques fois par des nuages se profilant à l'horizon. Sur l'immense parcelle qu'avait le collège Poudlard à sa disposition, d'énormes vergers se dessinaient au loin, la forêt Interdite renfermait un secret millénaire, la cabane d'Hagrid semblait s'être légèrement agrandit depuis l'année dernière. Le château de Poudlard lui-même, illuminait les environs de mille feux, éclairant les collines alentours. Ses tours mesuraient plus de vingt mètres chacune, la plus haute mesurant quarante-cinq mètre de long. Le château était de style gothique, ses voûtes étant hautes, bombées et nombreuses. Les fenêtres se dessinaient sur toutes les parois du château laissant entrevoir en son cœur une immense cour. Cour ayant en son centre une merveilleuse fontaine laissant couler des litres d'eau argentée. Quelques arbres décoraient l'espace reculé de la cour et des bancs étaient installés çà et là. Le terrain de Quidditch était à quelques mètres du château, à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. La pelouse était soigneusement entretenue, les estrades montaient jusqu'à vingt-cinq mètres, chacune sous la bannière de sa maison appropriée. Les trois but à chaque bout du terrain étaient en en poteau de fer et s'élevaient chacun à des hauteurs différentes.  
Les diligences arrivaient devant l'entrée principale du château. Le portail s'ouvrit seul avec magie et les calèches se remirent en route. Tous les élèves sauf les premières années entrèrent chacun à leur tour dans le château, se dirigeants vers la Grande Salle. Bientôt ils étaient tous assis à leur table respective. La Grade Salle devint peu à peu bruyante jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall ouvre d'un grand coup les portes de la salle où tout le monde se trouvait. Les premières années défilèrent devant leurs yeux, de plus en plus effrayés par ce qui les attendait.  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, incitant les élèves au silence.  
« - Très chers élèves, dit-il, une nouvelle année commence et c'est pour les professeurs et moi-même un grand honneur de vous retrouver... »  
Le professeur Rogue fit la moue en entendant cela. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce que disait Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier reprit :  
« - La cérémonie des répartitions va bientôt débuter et je tiens à rassurer les élèves de première année, non ce n'est pas dangereux !! dit-il dans un éclat de rire avant de reprendre, professeur Mc Gonagall ? Veuillez amener le tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau je vous pris. »  
La directrice adjointe s'exécuta et laissa bientôt la place à un tabouret ainsi qu'à un chapeau délavé, chiffonné et rapiécé. Celui-ci fit une fente dans le chapeau, laissant découvrir en fait une bouche. Il entama alors sa chansonnette : (n/a : je sais je vais reprendre la chanson du tome 4 mais je n'avais aucune envie d'en inventer une et j'aime bien celle du quatrième tome.)  
« Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Griffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison. »  
  
Une fois que le choixpeau magique eut fini de chanter, le professeur Mc Gonagall expliqua aux élèves de première année :  
« - L'appel se fra par ordre alphabétique. Quand vous serez appelé, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret que voici et je vous mettrais le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il décidera ainsi votre maison et vous pourrez aller rejoindre vos confrères à la table de votre maison. Maison qui sera comme une deuxième famille ici. Vous lui devrez le respect ainsi que l'obéissance à votre directeur de maison. Pendant les cours, en répondant juste aux questions, vous accumulerez des points pour votre maison. Au contraire, toute désobéissance, manque de respect envers un professeur ou infraction au règlement vous coûtera des points. A la fin de l'année, nous comptabiliserons les points remportés par chaque maison et donnerons la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Bien, revenons à la répartition :  
Cindy Tetcher !  
- Poufsouffle !cria le choixpeau magique.  
- Clara Rosenbraun!  
- Serdaigle!  
- Alexis Kiernan!  
- Griffondor!  
- James Garret!  
- Serpentard !... »  
  
Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves de première année soient répartis. Les tonnerres d'applaudissements envahissaient la salle et Dumbledore dû s'y reprendre à trois fois en levant les bras pour que le silence revienne.  
« - C'était très bien. Chacun a trouvé la maison qui lui correspondait le mieux et j'espère que vous vous y plairez. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer à tous. Bien qu'ils le savent déjà, je tiens à vous présenter les nouveaux préfets et préfets en chef. En tant que préfet, celui qui représentera la maison des Poufsouffle est Sylvain Bower ! »  
Des immenses applaudissements fusèrent des tables de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Griffondor.  
« - Pour représenter les Serdaigle, la personne choisie est Audrey Korrigton ! »  
Un autre tonnerre d'acclamations se fit entendre de toute part, sauf en provenance de la table des Serpentard.  
« - Celle qui a l'honneur de représenter les Serpentard est Julia Sargon ! »  
Pour cette jeune fille de quinze ans, les seules ovations qu'elle reçue étaient ceux en provenance de la table des Serpentard. Tous les autres la regardaient avec un air de dégoût profond.  
« - Et enfin, l'élève choisi pour représenter la grande maison qu'est celle de Griffondor, est Alec Galba ! »  
Des applaudissements comme on n'en avait pas vu jusqu'à lors, surgirent et enveloppèrent la Grande Salle. La directrice de la maison Griffondor avait du mal à contenir des sourires de ravissement. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit de plus belle :  
« - Bien, venons-en aux préfets en chef. Ceux de cette année sont de Griffondor et Serpentard. Respectivement, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. »  
Et cette fois-ci, les applaudissements venaient de toutes parts sans exception. Les deux nouveaux préfets en chef comblaient tous les autres élèves.  
« - Je vais vous laisser manger maintenant, car comme tous le monde le voit et l'entend, des élèves ont faim ici !! » dit le directeur Dumbledore.  
Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ron en entendant cela. Ce dernier rougi et reposa les couverts qu'il avait en main ainsi que sa serviette déjà nouée autour de son cou.  
Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les conversations se multipliaient ainsi que les plats qui se vidaient à une allure hallucinante. Une fois que tous les élèves et les professeurs furent rassasiés, Dumbledore se leva et fit son habituel discours de bienvenu.  
« - Bien !! Maintenant que nos estomacs ne crient plus famine et que notre soif est étanchée, je peux vous dire que ce sera une année chargée. Les cinquièmes années vont passer leurs BUSES et j'aimerais que la plupart d'entre eux réussissent. Les septièmes années, eux, vont passer leurs ASPICS. Examens très important dans la vie d'un sorcier puisque ces tests diront si vous êtes apte ou pas pour entrer dans la vie professionnelle. Ceux qui les réussiront partiront de Poudlard à notre plus grand regret. Mais pour ceux qui ont redoublé, j'aimerais qu'ils s'appliquent plus cette année car c'est leur vie qui est en jeu. Je sais, vous vous dîtes que je ne suis qu'un vieux radoteur, et c'est peut-être vrai, mais j'espère vraiment que mes élèves auront une bonne vie plus tard. Pour tous les autres travaillez bien et que les premières années s'adaptent aussi bien qu'ils le peuvent et qu'ils le veulent. N'hésitez pas à les aider si besoin est. Bien, il est l'heure de se coucher. Demain vous aurez un emploi du temps chargé. Les préfets, amenez les autres élèves dans leur salle commune. Les préfets en chef attendez-les avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Les préfets vous retrouverons ici dans quelques minutes. »  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'en alla un instant pour aller ranger le choixpeau et le tabouret, qui étaient restés dans un coin de la pièce. Elle revint alors que les préfets étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle.  
« - Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre salle commune. » Les préfets et préfets en chef la suivirent et ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. De là, ils passèrent par de longs couloirs étroits. Après quelques minutes où ils semblaient se perdre, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant la Déesse Vénus ainsi que les quatre éléments. Vénus était au centre et portait un drap de soie blanc. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébène étaient remontés pour donner un chignon surmonté d'un diadème de saphirs de diamants et de cristal. En haut, à sa gauche, on pouvait voir une femme faite en flammes rougeoyantes. En haut, à sa droite, se trouvait un ange aux ailes blanches en train de voler. En bas, à sa gauche, il y avait une très belle sirène s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs des mers. En bas, à sa droite, se trouvait un centaure galopant dans les plaines au petit matin.  
« - Bien, vous êtes arrivés devant votre salle commune. Le mot de passe est « Déesse Romaine ». Je vous laisse visiter votre salle commune, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Ah, j'oubliais. Votre salle commune est comme toutes les autres mais à sa gauche, il y a un escalier menant aux chambres des préfets en chef. A sa droite, un autre escalier mène aux chambres des préfets. Bonne nuit. »  
Sur ce, le professeur Mc Gonagall les laissa là. La préfète de Serpentard, Julia Sargon, dit le mot de passe et tout le monde entra.  
« - Waow !!!!!!!!! dirent-ils en cœur.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Voilà !! Le chapitre trois est terminé !! Comment ? Je suis sadique ? Mais non !!! Quoi qu'un petit peu !! Mais ne me dîtes pas que vous allez faire un arrêt cardiaque parce que je vous ai coupé la description de la salle commune !!! Oups !! J'ai dit quelque chose que j'aurais pas dû. Bon c'est pas grave. Pour me faire pardonner de vous laisser un tout petit peu en plan. Aller, kissu et n'oubliez pas : ya un bouton « go » qui ne demande qu'à servir !! Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic même si vous la trouvez pas bien. Justement donnez moi des conseils pour que je sache ce qui ne va pas.  
Elissia. 


	4. Les appartements des préfets

Kikoo ! MEA CULPA !Je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard. Mais ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'ai juste eu de l'inspiration pour une fic originale qui est sur fictionpress sous le pseudo : Elissia Lestat (je fais pas un peu de pub moi ?). Et puis il faut dire aussi que j'avais l'impression que cette histoire n'était pas à moi. Je veux dire par là que si j'ai commencé cette fic, c'était pour faire comme les autres. Je sais c'est très bête mais bon. Enfin, donc j'ai voulu arrêter mais finalement, je la reprends devant le nombre de reviews que j'ai vu. En effet, je n'avais jamais eu conscience d'en avoir autant. Mais voilà, maintenant, je sais à peu près où je vais aller et donc elle sera à moi, ce ne sera pas une pâle copie de tout ce qu'on a pu voir (du moins je l'espère !) Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en vous disant un grand merci pour continuer à me lire. Mais laissons la place aux réponses des reviews et au chapitre.

Tine : Je suis contente ma fic et ma façon d'écrire et oui, je vais lentement dans l'histoire pour ne pas avoir à spécifier certaines choses quand mes personnages préférés seront dans l'action. Donc, pour le moment c'est lent. Mais une fois que tout sera mis en place, le couple DragoHermione viendra rapidement et l'aventure aussi. Voilà la suite que tu attendais !

Lilouthephoenix : Je suis désolé de voir que tu as moins aimé le chapitre 3 et j'essaierais de me rattraper. Mais encore faut-il que tu me dises ce que tu veux par une review et je le ferais (n'allons pas trop loin, je ne sauterais pas d'un pond pour voir si Drago me rattrape). Je te promets que je parlerais plus dans ce chapitre de Hermione et Drago parce que maintenant que c'est en place et qu'ils sont à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec eux (sourire sadique incrusté sur mon visage). Je suis contente que mes descriptions te plaisent et ne soient pas ennuyeuse et voilà le chapitre suivant où je parlerais plus de Hermione et Drago (car je l'ai fait plus long, enfin je crois, pour me faire pardonner du retard).

Moonlight : Je te remercie pour tous les compliments que tu as fais sur ma fic et je te remercie aussi pour m'avoir félicité du fait qu'il n'y avait pas une faute d'orthographe tous les deux mots.

Loreilai Yui : Bon tu sais ce que je t'ai dis donc je ne m'attarde pas. Bisous à ma béta-lectrice !

Iggygirl : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et voilà la suite.

Zeeve lelula : Merci pour ta review et continue d'écrire encore s'il te plaît !

Hanna2mars : Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis sadique ? Je suis trop transparente ! Lol ! Voilà la suite même si elle vient si tard.

Littlro : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Vaaliyah : Je dois dire que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise aussi. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi je ne te vois plus sur msn. Ça m'inquiète un peu tu sais. Alors si tu lis ces lignes, fais-moi signe ! gros bisous !

Hermi33 : Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que tu vas continuer de me lire.

Slydawn : Je te remercie de me suivre depuis le début et je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise.

Hermione 46 : De tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, je crois que tu es celle qui ma boostée pour écrire la suite. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. Car c'est le nombre de reviews que tu m'as laissé (6 au total !) qui m'ont fait changer d'avis. Donc s'il y a des personnes qui attendaient vraiment ce chapitre 4, je crois qu'ils devraient te remercier. Gros bisous et merci pour tes encouragements.

Leelyth : Ha Leelyth, Leelyth…. Que dire sinon que tu es une partie de moi ;) Plus sérieusement, merci pour tes encouragements !

Gim'Nain : Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, non il n'y a pas de mini-bar. Mais comme nous sommes à Poudlard, nous pouvons supposer que les boissons arrivent dans la main, non ? Pas besoin de mini-bar. Ca prend de la place pour rien de toute façon. Au fait, j'ai regardé ta bio et je vois que tu as de bonnes lectures et écoutes. Continue sur les traces de Tolkien et de Naheulbeuk et je suis sûre que tu iras loin.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Je fais de gros bisous à mes lecteurs car c'est quand même eux qui font vivre cette fic. Un auteur n'est rien sans ses lecteurs. Houlà ! Je deviens philosophe moi. Bonne lecture à tous, du moins j'espère !

Disclaimer : Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas que ce soit le monde ou les personnages. Sauf s'il advenait que j'invente des personnages. Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient entièrement et je ne compte en aucun cas faire de l'argent dessus.

**Chapitre 4 : **

Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. La salle commune était de couleur violette. Le parterre était de moquette de même couleur ainsi que les rideaux. La pièce était de style oriental ; de l'encens brûlait ça et là et les canapés et fauteuils étaient de velours pourpre. La table basse en cristal était entourée de fauteuils et de la cheminée luxueuse où reposaient des vases de porcelaine chinois datant du XVI° siècle. Dans le renfoncement de la pièce, on pouvait voir six bureaux ainsi que des étagères où s'entreposaient des centaines de livres. Sur la gauche, un escalier menait à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait les chambres des préfets en chef. A droite, un autre escalier, celui-ci amenant dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Alors que les préfets se tournaient vers leur escalier, les préfets en chef firent la même chose. Poudlard étant magique, l'escalier de merisier ne dérogeait pas à la règle ; dès qu'Hermione mit un pied sur une marche d'escalier, elle se retrouva directement à l'étage. Drago Malefoy en fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce, plus étroite que la salle commune mais assez spacieuse tout de même, où des canapés et fauteuils de même couleur que dans la salle commune se mêlaient à une table basse et une cheminée luxuriante de flammes. Le style et la couleur de cette pièce étaient les même que pour la salle commune d'en bas. A gauche, une porte où le nom d'Hermione était écrit en lettres dorées faisait face à une autre porte où il y avait inscrit le nom de Drago. Face à l'escalier, une porte blanche était incrustée dans le mur, laissant apercevoir une baignoire immense. Il s'agissait de la salle de bain.

Tous deux rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective. Hermione fut époustouflée, sa chambre, aux couleurs de Griffondor, comprenait un lit à baldaquin de soie rouge, une gigantesque armoire, un bureau, une mini bibliothèque et quelques poufs ça et là.

Après avoir contemplé longuement sa chambre, Hermione décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle posa ses quelques affaires sur son lit, prit sa nuisette bleu nuit sur laquelle un petit diablotin dansait sur son sein gauche et s'engouffra dans sa salle commune. Son visage s'éblouit encore une fois à la vue de cette magnifique salle de bain. Une immense baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était incrustée dans le sol (merci Lolaï !) et contenait plusieurs robinets. Dans un coin de la pièce, une pièce de douche attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne se laver. A droite de la pièce, un lavabo, avec un miroir et des tiroirs contenant des serviettes et des gants, se trouvait là. A gauche, une armoire renfermait peignoirs, serviettes moelleuses, gels douche, shampoings, etc …Hermione se fit couler un bain moussant aux senteurs de pêche, se déshabilla et entra dans son bain chaud en refermant soigneusement le rideau de douche.

Elle insonorisa la pièce et mit de la musique. Plus précisément, « Heart shaped box » de Nirvana. Groupe de rock moldu qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Hermione s'endormit rapidement, bercée au son de cette douce mélodie qui criait de désespoir.

Drago, qui était resté dans sa chambre pendant deux heures (n/a : je sais pas vous mais moi quand je prends un bain, j'y reste au moins deux heures), décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se relaxer un peu de cette journée énormément fatigante et stressante. Il prit alors ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre. Lorsqu 'il entra dans la salle de bain, une chanson se terminait. Drago vit alors une nuisette bleu, un sous-vêtement et des chaussons.

« Merde ! Ya la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle fait chier celle-là. ! »

Drago toussota et attendit une réponse….. qui ne vint pas. Il grogna plus fortement mais aucun autre son que l'écho du borborygme qu'il venait d'émettre ne se fit entendre.

« - Granger !

- …..

- Allô ! J'ai appelé la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, la Sang-de-Bourbe !

- ……

- GRANGER ! »

Drago entendit un plouf et bientôt, une jeune fille de 16 ans, enroulée dans un serviette de bain, tira le rideau et vit la personne qui venait de la déranger dans son moment de détente.

Drago se sentit tout bizarre à la vue d'un corps si joli et presque entièrement dénudé devant lui. Mais il se reprit bientôt et ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, gardant le même sourire narquois « scotché » sur son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? T'as trouvé même le moyen de m'emmerder pendant que je prends mon bain !

- Je te signale quand même que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir te doucher ! riposta d'un ton sans réplique Drago.

- Ben, tu vois là-bas ? dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers la cabine de douche. Ben tu peux prendre une douche sans m'enlever de mon bain.

- Non, mais t'es malade ? Jamais je ne prendrais ma douche sachant que tu peux apparaître quand je sors de la cabine.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'attendre que je sorte ou de repérer si je suis sorti ou pas, dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

- Pffff… Je préfère encore sortir plutôt que d'entendre tes conneries !

- J'y compte bien vu que je vais m'habiller maintenant. Allez, ouste !

- Non, là, je dégage. Pas envie de dégueuler ce que je viens à peine de digérer. Rien que l'idée et j'ai des haut-le-cœur.

- Ouai, ouai c'est ça. Maintenant dégage !

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette petite idiote ? se demanda Drago. Si elle croit faire sa loi toute l'année elle se met le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond ! Non mais ho ! C'est pas parce qu'elle a changé de tenue vestimentaire qu'il faut qu'elle se croit tout permis. Elle va voir, ça va lui faire drôle ! »

Pendant se temps, Hermione, qui s'était préparé pour aller se coucher et qui était maintenant dans ses draps, se demandait si elle avait bien vu un trouble dans les yeux son pire ennemi ou si c'était un effet de son imagination. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas de cœur et n'en aurait jamais. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'abandonna dans les bras de la nuit, veilleuse de ses rêves, de ses doutes, de ses confidences et de son âme.

Dans la nuit profonde, alors que le monde dormait à présent, un cri déchirant venant de la forêt Interdite réveilla deux personnes. Drago Malefoy, ayant le sommeil léger, sursauta au son sortit tout droit de la bouche d'un damné condamné à l'enfer pour l'éternité sans pouvoir mourir. Quant à Hermione Granger, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop excitée par sa première journée de cours du lendemain. Lorsqu'elle entendit ce cri d'effroi, toute joie s'était envolée. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle retourna dans sa chambre rapidement et s'endormit bientôt d'un sommeil sans rêve, apaisée du fait qu'elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit à glacer le sang.

La matinée venait de prendre fin et Hermione était déjà épuisée. Elle croulait sous les devoirs et ces deux heures de potions en commun avec les Serpentards n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Une fois de plus, Rogue avait dû enlever au moins une soixantaine de points au Griffondors si ce n'était plus et une fois encore les Serpentards avaient sûrement récolté une centaine de points si ne n'était plus. Une journée normale quoi. Mais le plus dur, c'était de supporter les railleries de Malefoy qui se délectait de voir qu'elle avait les mêmes faiblesses qu'avant même si elle avait changé physiquement.

La nuit d'après, un nouveau cri déchirait le silence des ténèbres. Mais celui-ci provenait de la chambre de la préfète en chef. Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il attendit quelques minutes pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais se rendit bientôt compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, un autre cri mit fin à ses doutes. Il alla voir dans la chambre en espérant que c'était vraiment important.

« TOC ! TOC ! »

Personne ne répondit. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois. Pas de réponse non plus. Draco décida d'entrer quand même. Il vit alors sa meilleure ennemie en proie à des spasmes des plus incontrôlés, couverte de sueur et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Père je vous en prie !

- Hey ! Granger ! Calmes-toi. C'est qu'un cauchemar après tout. »

Mais Hermione continuait de pleurer, même en étant réveillée. Le jeune homme blond se surprit à ressentir de la tristesse pour cette jeune fille si fragile en cet instant. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle continua de sangloter encore cinq minutes mais bercée par les bras de Draco, s'endormit, apaisée.

Draco resta là encore un moment, à la contempler. Elle était si jolie endormie. Elle n'avait plus le regard habituellement méprisant qu'elle lui lançait. Ses yeux restaient fermés. Et il se rappelait les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru le jour où ils s'étaient frôlés chez Fleury & Bott. En cet instant, il la sentait si fragile qu'il aurait voulu la protéger de ce mal qui la rongeait dans la nuit. Mais c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe et il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'éprendre de ce genre de fille là. Sa destinée était tracée, il le savait et ne pouvait que l'accepter. Et elle, que lui avait donc fait son père pour qu'elle en rêve dans la nuit ? Il était fortement probable qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis. A cause du sang. C'est bête la vie, mais on fait avec.

Draco Malefoy ressortit de cette chambre Griffondorienne pour retourner dans la sienne. Il se remit sous ses draps et se rendormit, le cœur rempli de doutes. Ses chagrins d'enfances, enfouis au plus profond de son cœur, remontaient à la surface, lui qui croyait les avoir oublié. C'était malheureux quand même. En une nuit, une jeune fille l'avait mis au pied du mur. D'un côté sur ses souffrances personnelles et d'un autre, sur un sentiment nouveau qui naissait en lui. Il voulait une trêve entre la préfète en chef et lui. Il voulait une amitié, une belle amitié qui durerait longtemps. C'était ce que Draco avait ressenti quand il était entré dans la chambre de la Griffondor. A moins que……….


End file.
